Backwards
by Fuji S
Summary: [KakaIru] Fingers trail over smooth abdominal muscles rising slowly up to caress pert nipples of male pectorals then firmly move down to rest lightly over the sternum of the ever sleeping man.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

Title: Backwards  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairing: KakaIru

Fingers trail over smooth abdominal muscles rising slowly up to caress pert nipples of male pectorals then firmly move down to rest lightly over the sternum of the ever sleeping man. The white blanket draped over the sated tired bodies of both partners after their fierce coupling.

The stench of sex hung over the air while dried sweat and semen stained the bed sheets. Snuggling further into his sleeping lover dark ebony hair spilled over his face as he shifts into a comfortable position. The essence that his lover spilled in his orifice still warmed him as the fluidity of contentment shone in the after glow of sex.

Desire still lingers and slowly a pert tongue glided out to taste the skin of his lover's neck that now lay bare. Free from the constraints of that every present mask that clothed and hide away this insufferable man's face. Continuing his exploration he didn't noticed the twitching of his lover hands let alone the opening of both eyes to look at him with a gleam of calculations. Then just as suddenly the ebony haired man was flipped onto his back with his lover pinning him below him. 

"Iru-koi." The silver haired lover hissed with desire as he shifted his now harden shaft against his non-resisting lover. Savoring the smile that suddenly slid over the chuunin-sensei's face. Basking in the love and warmth of this gentle dolphin of his. 

"I didn't mean to wake you Kakashi." The blush slowly bloomed in the tan cheeks then over the scarred nose as eyes lower into embarrassment of the heated gaze in his lovers mismatch eyes. 

A kiss silences him gently as he was about to apologize then fingers dance lightly over his scarred face. "You are very beautiful and never apologizes for wanting to touch me." The copy ninja grins the pale fingers then move into the soft silky strains of onyx. "Your so exotic my Iru-koi. Even though you have a mark over your face it makes you look more exotic then plain."

Drawing a deeper flush of red into Iruka's face at the seductive words of his lover. "You jest Kakashi." Protesting at his own looks while hiding his face into the crook of the jounin's neck. "I am just ordinary you are the one that is…well exotic."

"Even so…" A lecherous smirk spread into the playful eyes of his mate, "You make me harder then rock so it is proof enough of your desirability."

"Yes I really do have to reform you and your Icha Icha Paradise obsession." Iruka pinches his lover for his perverted comments.

"Ouch!" Whining slightly at the mistreatment of his lover, "You wound me to the quick Iru-koi."

"I would wound you more if you keep on reading those stupid books." Incited that was the only thing that Iruka couldn't make Kakashi put down and that was his perverted porno. Then again he remembered Kurnei and Anko gossiping that Kakashi had silver gray hair due too to much sex. Then again Iruka knew that sometimes rumors weren't true but now a days he does wonder why Kakashi had white hair at such a young age let alone when he started his quest of reading porn. "I hope you don't let Naruto see those books. Honestly even though that kid isn't, as innocent you still shouldn't influence him to be a pervert like Jirya."

Kakashi laughs softly, "I may read books that is perverted Iruka but it doesn't mean that I am as a big pervert as the Ero Senin. " Sighing softly as he felt he might as well impart some knowledge to Iruka. Bringing out the orange book he open it to let Iruka look at it. "Come on take a look and see what I mean."

"You want me to read your porn?" An expression of incredibility of what Kakashi suggested combined with horror spread throughout the dolphin teacher's face, "You can't be serious." Feeling totally off balance by what his insane lover suggested. After all he wasn't exactly a prude but he had one time glanced at Icha Icha paradise and couldn't let alone wouldn't be able to look at anything straight without flushing at the suggestive remarks inside that book.

"Trust me Iruka." Kakashi whispered totally amused by the conflicting emotions over his shy lover.

Peeking one eye open Iruka glances at the book jittery at the thought it would bite him. Then frowned at the passage inside the book that didn't seem to compute with his experience of the perverted series.

_Hand Seals are important in Chakra control. All GenJutsu and NinJutsu need hand seals to be performed, but TaiJutsu doesn't because it simply needs no Chakra. The mainfunction of a Hand Seal is similar to that of magic words. Instead of speaking of words to activate a spell the hand seals are used to activate the technique, and release all the gathered Chakra. Each hand seals stand out for animals specifically the animals found in Oriental Zodiac signs. That is why there are 12 seals, one for each of the 12 years found in Oriental zodiac._

If hand seals in NinJutsu are not performed correctly, the Chakra will be released wrongly and a different effect will occur, maybe resulting in failing the Jutsu. The hand seals need a lot of concentration, which is why techniques cannot be interrupted, or the technique will definitely rail.

_Some of the hand seals for example are:  
- Nezumi (rat)  
- O-ushi (ox)  
- Tora (tiger)  
- Usagi (hare)  
- Ryu (dragon)  
- Hebi (Serpent)  
- Uma (horse)  
- O-hitsuji (ram)  
- Saru (monkey)  
- Tori (bird)  
- Inui (dog)  
- Ousu-buta (boar)_  
Feeling speechless at the book he slipped off the cover and noticed it was a book on basic information regarding charka and jutsu handseals that he had bought ages ago to instruct his pupils.

"Why are you hiding what you read?"

Kakashi's neck redden in embarrassment, "I'm a shinobi we are suppose to deceive those around us."

"So to keep your secret that you're a book work you hide behind this perverted cover of a book so that people won't know what you're reading?"

"Um…yeah."

Understanding that Kakashi was a private individual and a very devious shinobi made Iruka smile, "So do you read about pregnancy guides?" The prankster that live inside Iruka sprang upward at the scent of this tidbit of information.

Then suddenly the bed shifted and he was hanging half off the bed with his ass in the air. Kakashi kneeled behind him with his thick proud stem jabbing at the entrance of the Chuunin's posterior. "No I don't. But I do read things that give me information on where to stick sharp objects into for the maximum…" Shoving forward he emphasizes his point, "effect."

"Ahh!" Iruka grunted out at the sudden motion that opens him up to Kakashi's ardor.

It was several moments and hours later that both were lying exhausted from their bout of lovemaking. Hands curl against one another as their sweat infested body cool from the over work tension.


End file.
